Vanish
by Child Of the Faeries
Summary: Um... how to you describe something like this? It’s kinda horrific....and yet sad. The story is about Jyou and a struggle within himself and the monster he has become. Really, really weird......


Vanishby Child of the Faeries  
  
Um... how to you describe something like this? It's kinda horrific....and yet sad. The story is about Jyou and a struggle within himself and the monster he has become. Really, really weird......  
  
  
  
  
An avenging angel against the dawn. Eyes glittering with menace and untamed wildness. Dark with danger and the thrill of the hunt.   
  
Never mind the scientific impossibly of his predicament. There was no way he could ever prove his case in medical terms. He was an anomaly, something different. Something feared.   
  
Darkness fell, and he could feel his teeth begin to grow, begin to sharpen. His nostrils flared as the scent of blood reached his nose. Such a delicious smell.......  
  
Why? What had happened to cause this? Jyou stayed awake late at night, wondering such things. Of all the people on this earth why had he been chosen? More like he was condemned.   
  
The light started to affect him, and he switched off the lamp. Light meant death. At least, that was what the old crone had said.   
  
He had found her on a street corner. Tired and cold, he had stopped to offer her a few dollars so she could find shelter. With lightening quick speed, she had taken hold of his wrist and bitten his neck. Horrified, he could feel his life force draining out of him... flowing into her. Then just as suddenly she bit her own wrist and thrust at him, filling his mouth with her cursed blood.  
  
"You'll never be the same again," she cackled, mirth in her eyes. "Forever you will be hated. No one will accept you. Because you are powerful. You could kill them with your kiss of death. No one will want to be your friend. Not once they find out what you are." She chortled again, and reached into her pocket. "You'll need this, my young friend. Light will kill you, you know. Wear this ring, and you will be protected."  
  
Jyou had been confused. He looked at the ring. It was large and old-fashioned, with a huge sapphire that had a teardrop engraved in it. "Wear this always, my friend, or you will disappear...." the old lady laughed as she stumbled down the street.   
  
Jyou returned to his apartment, anxious to clean out the cut the old lady had made on his neck. To his amazement, it was already healed.   
  
He looked at the ring he still held in his hand. What utter nonsense! She was probably just an old drunk. All she had said was untrue.   
  
Suddenly he felt dizzy. Sinking to the floor, his last coherent movement was to put the ring on his finger.  
  
  
  
He awoke the next morning with a splitting headache. He grumbled to himself as he walked into the kitchen. His stomach rumbled hungrily, and he opened his refrigerator door. Peering inside, he felt himself drawn to the hamburger meat that had been sitting in the back for several months. He ripped off the wrapping and started to devour it. He was horrified at the rate that he swallowed the uncooked meat, knowing how many bacteria and disease could be hidden inside the raw beef he was violently throwing down his throat.   
  
Aghast, he threw the rest of it on the floor and vomited. He fell against his countertop and closed his eyes, willing the hunger away.  
  
Why was this happening? Jyou never ate meat. He would have been a full blown vegetarian by now if Taichi hadn't had teased that Jyou only ate vegetables to maintain his girlish figure.   
  
Why? He hobbled over to the phone where his answering machine beeped that he had a new message.  
  
"Hey Jyou..... I guess you're not home yet... Old Reliable is late for once, imagine that..... Just kidding, Jyou. Anyways, I was just calling to make sure that you were still coming over tomorrow night to help me study. I feel so dumb, asking help from you...but since you already graduated, I'm sure you'll be able to help me, right? Anyways, I'm rambling, so I'll let you go. Talk to you later!" The person on the phone giggled and hung up.  
  
Jyou had completely forgotten the study date he had with Sora. How could he go.... in this condition? Shaking his head, he laid down on his couch and fell asleep, drowning all of his fears.  
  
  
  
  
  
When he awoke, he ate a box of frozen chicken before changing into clean clothes. While combing his hair in the mirror, he noticed that his teeth looked longer than usual.... almost like fangs......  
  
Shuddering, he put on his shoes and walked out the door.  
  
  
  
"Hi Jyou!" Sora exclaimed, opening the door. "Sorry about the mess... but you know how college dorms are!! Especially when your best friend is visiting!"   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Mimi's here! From America! Come and say hello!" Sora said, pulling him inside. On the couch was seated the girl he had been in love with for so many years. She giggled and twisted her cotton candy colored hair in her fingers.  
  
"Hi Jyou!"  
  
Jyou stood transfixed. He stared at her for a moment.... Not really her, but her neck..... where he could see her blood gently coursing upwards. His teeth sharpened, and he licked his lips.  
  
"Hey Jyou! Long time since I last saw you!" Taichi exclaimed, walking in from the kitchenette. Jyou's train of thought was shattered.  
  
"Oh hi Taichi. Hi Mimi." She looked disappointed, and Sora stepped between them.   
  
"Anyways, now that you are here we can study. Taichi, why do you and Mimi go shopping or something for awhile?" Mimi's eyes instantly brightened.   
  
"Okay...." Taichi grumbled as the two of them slid on their shoes.   
  
"Bye love!" Sora called as the two of them closed the door. " Now, let's work on this. We're studying the properties of human blood- charactistics, tendencies, etc. Now, right here......." Jyou listened as Sora's voice droned on.  
  
Blood. Mmmmmmm......... He felt a jolt in his mouth and realized that his jaw had just clamped shut.   
  
"Sora?" he asked, in a silky voice that sounded nothing like his own," could we turn off this lamp? It's starting to give me a headache."  
  
"Sure," she said, a confused and yet amused look on her face. "If you are not feeling well, we can studying some other day."  
  
"Maybe," Jyou said softly, "that would be best." He looked at Sora, and could taste her blood running down his throat.....  
  
No. She was his friend. She trusted him. But she would never understand.....  
  
"I need to go. Now." He closed his eyes and fought off the urge to taste Sora's blood. It would be so sweet.........  
  
Hurriedly, he threw on his shoes and dashed away into the darkness, leaving Sora baffled.  
  
  
  
  
A vampire. That cursed, cursed crone had turned him into a living corpse, feeding off of the lives of others. The realization twisted his stomach, turning him stone cold. He stumbled through the night.  
  
No. He had to fight this urge, this desire. He wouldn't give in......  
  
Ahead of him he could see a girl walked slowly. She seemed lost in her thoughts. And Jyou knew that he could hold it back no longer.  
  
His steps increased and his mouth watered. Soon..... soon his famished body would be content.....  
  
He grabbed her shoulder, and she spun around. "Hey, what do you think you are doing?"  
  
Jyou grinned slyly, and thrust her head backwards. He bared his teeth and dug into her, feeling an dulling pleasure that frightened him. Humans shouldn't feel such pleasure when killing each other.   
  
Suddenly the girl gasped her last breath and fell limp into his arms. His animalistic side lapped up the rest of the blood, while his human side shuddered.  
  
His hunger fed, he laid the girl down and looked at her face. She looked familiar.... Suddenly he recognized her. One of Yamato's chicks. Daisuke's sister. Jun something-or-other.  
  
She lay lifeless on the ground, and Jyou felt tears creeping down his face.  
  
  
  
  
I am a monster. Jyou stood over his sink, scrubbing his white shirt, trying desperately to made the stains of blood go away. His pants had already been cleaned and were hanging to dry.  
  
"And in other news, the body of a 22 year old girl was founded this morning. She was brutally murdered, although the police have no leads as to the killer or how the murder was committed." Jyou snarled and turned off the television. He hit his answering machine as he when to grab the stain remover from this bathroom.  
  
"Hi Jyou- it's me, Mimi. Sora said you had to go home sick last night and I was just calling to make sure you are okay. I hope you get better soon!"  
  
The machine beeped and another female voice started to talk. "Hey Jyou, It's me, Hikari." Her voice filled Jyou with an unstoppable cold. "Anyway, Taichi is having a party and you know my brother. He lost his phone book again- big surprise- so I got the lovely task of calling everyone. His party is Thursday night at his dorm which- never mind, you know his address. Hope to see you there!"  
  
Thursday, Thursday, Thursday. That was tomorrow. By tomorrow he would need to feed again..... he couldn't go to Taichi's party. He might hurt one of his friends.   
  
He wanted to see Mimi... but he couldn't. He didn't want to take the risk.....of........ He threw the shirt into the sink and sat down at the table. His stomach growled.  
  
Desperate, Jyou crawled into the back of the refrigerator, looking for something to ease his craving.  
  
Nothing. Drat. He pulled on his shoes feverishly and grabbed his house keys, running to the corner grocery store.   
  
  
  
  
"Hi Jyou!" Yamato said, slapping his old friend on the back. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"That's a cute outfit," he said harshly, closing his eyes. Don't look at Yamato, don't think about his blood.....  
  
"Are you insulting my wonderful work clothes?" Yamato asked, spinning in a circle. He laughed. "Okay, okay, maybe this blue apron and hat aren't exactly my color.... but that's no reason to make fun of me!" Jyou cursed silently under his breath.  
  
"Yamato.... I really need to go....."  
  
"Are you okay, Jyou? You don't look so good," Yamato said, concern in his voice.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine!" Jyou spat out angrily, turning away. His cart was laden down with all of the hamburger and poultry he could fit. Angry, he turned too sharply and ran into a girl that was picking out some cat food.   
  
She cried out in alarm, then stood up. Jyou felt uneasiness creep into him. "Oh hi Jyou!" Hikari exclaimed. "Are you coming to Taichi's party tomorrow?"  
  
Jyou tried to back away. "Um.... I'm not sure, Hikari.. I might be busy....." The ring on his finger started to burn, and he bit down on his lip to hide the searing pain. "I..... need..... to go......" He stumbled away, pulling the cart behind him.   
  
  
  
"The police have identified the murdered victim's body as Motomiya Jun, a local girl. The police still have no other leads. If you have information on the killer, please call your local police station and report this. Now we move to weather...."  
  
Jyou munched on a raw chicken leg while he flipped through the channels. When Jun's picture flashed up, he felt pity. "I should send her family flowers or something," he though sadly, picking up the phone book.   
  
"Hello Takenouchi Flowers. Can I help you?"   
  
"Yes," Jyou breathed into the phone. "I'd like to sent a dozen red roses to an old friend. Will that be possible?"  
  
"Of course it will. Can I take down your name?"  
  
"Kido. Kido Jyou. I'll come down and pay for it within the next half an hour."  
  
"All right. Hope to see you then."  
  
  
  
Arriving at the flower shop, Jyou fidgeted nervously while an older lady arranged the roses perfectly. "Do you have a card you'd like to include?" the lady said kindly, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Um.... yes. Here is it," Jyou said, fishing it out of his pocket. The lady smiled and attached it to the flowers.  
  
"Such a nice looking gentleman. I bet the girl that receives these flowers is pretty special," she smiled. Jyou felt his strength disappearing.   
  
"Here's the address," he said quickly, laying the money down on table. "Thank you every much."  
  
"You're welcome, sugar." Jyou's eyes glinted with desire, but he turned and willed himself away.   
  
The card he had attached had been very personal. "Dear Daisuke and family, I've very sorry for the thing I have done. I never wanted to kill her, but I didn't know that my kiss of death could kill. I can't stop the monstrosity I have become. Please believe me when I say that I never wanted to hurt anyone."  
  
He sighed. He was trying to be good. He didn't want to be a vampire- didn't want to hurt people. Studying in school to be a doctor, Jyou had never imagined that someday he would slaying people instead of saving them. It was a depressing thought.   
  
Returning home, he fought off the craving for meat and slept. It kind of shocked him that he was able to fall asleep so easily during the daytime. "But I'm a vampire," he thought bitterly."Vampires sleep during the day and hunt at night."  
  
Hunt. What a horrible word. So cold and unfeeling. Just like him.  
  
  
  
  
He woke abruptly a few hours later. There was a knock at the door, and Jyou jumped off of his couch and opened it.  
  
"Hello Jyou," Mimi said brightly. "I was just coming by to make sure you are okay. We called work and you didn't show up, so I was worried about you. Oh Jyou, you look horrible!" Mimi exclaimed, walking inside. "It looks like you haven't slept a wink."  
  
"Could you be more blunt?" Jyou teased. Mimi whirled around and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jyou. I didn't mean it as an insult or anything...." They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, then Jyou lowered his.   
  
"I"m fine, Mimi. Really. I just have a slight stomachache. Nothing to worried about." As if on cue, his stomach growled.  
  
"It sounds like you're hungry. I'll make you something to eat then," Mimi said, positively glowing. "Just go sit down on the couch." She walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Mimi, no!" Jyou shouted out. Mimi stopped, horrified.  
  
Plates of uneaten, raw meat were sitting around everywhere. A white shirt, tainted red, lay in a puddle. "Jyou???"  
  
"Never mind all of that," Jyou said, driving his hunger away. "I think," his voice cracked as his felt his teeth sharp upon his lips, "you should go." He collapsed to the floor, and Mimi walked away slowly.  
  
"Jyou.... what is going on?" she said softly, frightened.Jyou shook his head.  
  
"You don't want to know, trust me." His eyes turned cold and frightened." Don't tell the others, Mimi. Please?" Tears formed in his eyes.   
  
Mimi's eyes remained frightened as she walked away. "Please Mimi!" Jyou begged bitterly.  
  
As she walked out the door, she stopped. Her eyes looked haunted, but she whispered," Of course I won't."  
  
  
  
  
"Something is seriously screwy with Jyou today," Yamato said, settling in on the couch next to Mimi. "He looked like he was going to jump out of his skin or something."  
  
"Yeah,well, I think he has the flu or something. He and Sora had a study date last night and he had to go home because he didn't feel good," Taichi offered, walking in with a plate of fried chicken.   
  
Mimi's eyes went wide and ducked her head. "What's up, Mimi?" the boys asked, startled.  
  
"Nothing.... it's nothing," she said, shaking her head.   
  
"Maybe we should call him or something," Yamato said, turning on the television.  
  
"No," Mimi said quickly. "I went over to his house earlier today. He's fine..... just a little strung out. You know how Jyou can get."  
  
"Old reliable fusterbudget Jyou," Taichi said with a laugh. "Always in over his head."  
  
"It's not nice to tease him," Mimi said sternly, which only made Taichi laugh more.  
  
"Oh, that's right. I forgot you had a thing for Jyou." He crackled up, but Yamato hit him.  
  
"Knock it off."  
  
"Are you going to make me?" Taichi said, jumping up.   
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
"Alright, boys, let's break it up!" Sora said, walking in the front door. "Honestly. You two still act like children." She smiled and turned towards Mimi. "How was Jyou when you went to visit him?"  
  
Mimi cleared her throat nervously. "He was...... he was fine. But a little sick. Nothing...... nothing serious."  
  
"Doesn't she look kind of guilty?" Taichi teased, pulling some of Mimi's hair. "I bet Jyou was perfectly fine.... just needed a couple of sweet kisses from Mimi....."  
  
This time it was Mimi that hit Taichi. Everyone was surprised, and Taichi walked away, in pain.   
  
  
  
  
This wasn't going to work. He couldn't live like this. There was no way he was going to kill people just so he could live. He was going to be a doctor! He....  
  
Getting up the next morning, it felt like he had been run over by a freight train. Every muscle and bone ached. Sighing, he walked into the kitchen and consumed half a pound raw hamburger.   
  
He decided that he wasn't going to work today, either. Not until.... he could control his impulses.   
  
Around noon there was a knock on the door. Jyou wearily opened it, only to find Hikari, Mimi, and Taichi. "We're going out for lunch and thought maybe you'd like to come with us." Taichi's eyes gleamed, and Jyou could hear a mantra in the back of his mind. Blood, blood, blood.....  
  
"I'd love to," Jyou said softly. Sliding on his shoes, he smiled at his friends and locked the door.   
  
In the car Jyou sat next to Hikari. "What a gorgeous ring!" she exclaimed, taking hold of Jyou's hand. "Look at this, Mimi!"  
  
Jyou's hand felt like it was on fire. Scalding, blinding pain burned through his body. "Let go!" he shrieked in a horrific, inhuman voice. Hikari and Taichi looked startled.  
  
"When did you burn yourself, Jyou?" Hikari asked, looking at his hand. Where her fingers had touch him huge festering blisters had formed.  
  
Light would kill him. Hikari, the Child of Light. This was going be to harder than he thought.   
  
  
  
  
Before Taichi's party, Jyou devoured another box of chicken and a huge steak. The most amazing thing about his *illness* was that he didn't gain weight. He put on a clean pair of black pants and a casual blue button-up shirt. Running a comb through his hair, he smiled. This was going to be a wonderful night.   
  
It had to be.  
  
His last night.   
  
  
  
  
"Dance with me, Mimi?" Jyou asked, extending his hand towards her. She giggled and asked Yamato if it was okay. He grinned and nodded.   
  
"You look beautiful tonight," he said with a laugh. "I mean, I've known you forever, but I never had the courage to tell you how truely beautiful you are."  
  
"Jyou... I don't know what to say....."  
  
"Then don't say anything. Let me tell you what I find the most beautiful about you. Your fingers," he said, gently stroking them. "So soft and graceful. Just like you."  
  
"Jyou...... You're scaring me," Mimi whispered softly. "You never talk romantically about ANYTHING."  
  
"Then maybe it's time to start," Jyou said, tipping her backwards and kissing her gently. While he was close to her, he breathed in, and shook off any thoughts.  
  
"I love you," he whispered in her ear. She giggled. "Take a walk with me?" Mimi looked undecided, and Jyou let go of her. "I really need to talk to you," he said, looking earnestly into her eyes.   
  
"Allright. Just for a little while." Together they walked out, hand in hand. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Jyou spoke.  
  
"Something happened to me a couple of days ago," he said slowly. "I met a woman that would forever change my life."  
  
"Jyou, I will not be your confessor and I do not want to hear about such things!" Mimi said indigantly, releasing her hold on his hand.   
  
Jyou gave her a small smile and sighed. "I only wish it could have been a one night stand or something of that sort. No.... she was an old lady.  
  
"She looked so cold and lonely..... I thought I would give her a few dollars for food or something. Little did I know that she could turn me into this....."  
  
"Did you kill Jun, Jyou?" Mimi said suddenly. Jyou looked startled. "I saw..... I saw the bloody shirt in your apartment. Tell me that wasn't Jun's blood on it."  
  
"I didn't want to do it, honest."  
  
Mimi's face looked frightened. "I think......I think I need to return to the party."  
  
"Mimi, don't you understand? This is my last night. I'm ending it all tonight."  
  
"Turn yourself in, Jyou. Let this madness end," Mimi begged, trying to pull herself from his grip.  
  
"NO! I can't do that! They would never understand.... No one would ever understand. I would be treated different, hated......forever.   
  
"I can never die," he whispered softly, collapsing on a bench. Mimi sat down beside him, her sensitive side beating her rational side.   
  
"Why?" Jyou looked away, and his stomach growled.No.... not now.....  
  
But already he could feel his heightened senses. It was dark, and yet he could see clearly. "Mimi....... you need to leave. Now."  
  
"Jyou, I can't leave you here. Not in this condition."  
  
"If you don't leave..." he wheezed," I'll kill you."  
  
Her eyes widened but she didn't move. "You wouldn't do that. You're my friend.  
  
"I can't control it....." Jyou whispered softly, and his teeth transformed in gruesome fangs.  
  
"Oh my Go- You're a vampire," Mimi squeaked. She looked frightened for a moment. Then her eyes softened. "You poor, poor boy. So afraid..... afraid of not bearing accepted."  
  
"Not being accepted? I would be feared. People would hide when they saw me coming. I would be rejected, just because I was DIFFERENT."  
  
"Not me." Her eyes shined in a different light. "You killed Jun, didn't you? I knew it all along, yet didn't want to believe....I bet you are famished again and you have been trying to hold it off, trying to avoid the inevitable." She thrust her wrist towards him. "Here. Use me."  
  
Jyou looked confused. "No.... I could kill you."  
  
"I trust you."  
  
Jyou's eyes looked conflicted. Reaching down, he took hold of them. "Aren't you afraid?"  
  
Mimi's smile wavered. "I'm terrified." Jyou flashed a smile of gratitude and bite down on her, drinking deeply.  
  
She cried out in pain, and he stopped, but she told him to continue. With each splurt she cried out and his hunger was fed.  
  
He took only what he needed to help him survive. Mimi looked faint, and Jyou was worried about her. "Mimi.... Mimi.... I love you..... Hang on......." Biting into his own wrist, he watched as his blood trailed into her mouth, saving her.  
  
Long afterwards, she leaned against him, breathing deeply. "That was a very brave thing you did," Jyou said, playing with the tips of her hair. The sun was starting to rise in the morning sky.   
  
"You've got my blood drying on your face," he said gently, trying to wipe it away.  
  
"It's okay.... Are you fine now?"  
  
"Yes.... but it was too close tonight. You almost died," Jyou said with a sorrowfully smile. "If you had died.... I would have been lost."  
  
He watched the sun rise with a eerie smile on his face. "The last sunrise I'll ever see," he mused, pulling her close. She closed her eyes, still frightened and yet she trusted him. He would never hrut her.  
  
Slowly he slid the ring off of his finger. "Jyou, what are you doing?" Mimi said, sitting up.   
  
"I love you, Mimi," he whispered hollowly as the ring came entirely off. "Always remember that......"  
  
As the sun rose higher, he started to fade, bit by bit. His skin started to burn and he kissed the top of Mimi's head.   
  
"I'll see you again. On the other side of tomorrow," Jyou murmured, letting go of her.  
  
"Jyou!!!" Mimi cried outloud, desperately clawing for something. He closed his eyes and faded into nothing, leaving behind only the saphire ring.  
  
Mimi sat on the park bench, tears running down her face. Yamato found her there awhile later, and held her in his arms while the tears rolled down her face.  
  
"He was trying to be good..... He didn't mean to...." she sobbed, and Yamato rocked back and forth.  
  
"Where's Jyou?" he asked, and Mimi collasped into more sobs.  
  
"He's gone..... dead.... never to return....."   
  
Yamato was bewildered. "What?"  
  
Mimi swallowed her sobs and looked into Yamato's eyes. "It was his time to go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
O-KAY, that just turned out weird. Oh well. Please tell me what you think!!!  
  



End file.
